<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Those Who Wait by allixiler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478654">To Those Who Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler'>allixiler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jade has to wait all day for him...and he doesn't make it easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maximillian DeSoto/Original Female Character(s), The Captain &amp; Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Those Who Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just trying a little character I thought of!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phineas had suggested it merely as an experimental thing. He had concerns that certain parts of the Captain’s natural instincts would be altered or wouldn’t return at all after her long hibernation. He checked in with her regularly to make sure that she wasn’t experiencing any totally out of the ordinary side effects, or specifically anything dangerous. <br/>Captain Jade was still young after all, only being in her early thirties. He had developed a one time injection medication of sorts that was sure to boost parts of her system to a high before it dwindled back out to their normal levels. However, he hadn’t ever used it on an actual human, so he wasn’t sure how it would play out. He assured her that it was perfectly safe, but she might experience heightened feelings in all of her senses.</p><p>Increased appetite, intense emotional reactions, extreme energy were all to be expected. Much to her and Phineas’ surprise, she didn’t experience any of those things. However, it did a number on her sex drive. </p><p>Jade had never considered herself to be an overly sexually active person, but after 70 years of not getting laid and Phineas’ drugs, she suddenly found herself incredibly horny. She had awkwardly told Phineas about it when she had awoken early that morning with an intense ache between her legs, but he calmly told her he wasn’t surprised, and that it should dwindle out back to normal within a day. He told her to try to fight the urge the best that she could, but that relieving it herself was fine too.</p><p>However, Phineas didn’t know that the Captain had someone to relieve it for her.</p><p>Jade had been all over Max all morning when she returned to her bunk after calling Phineas. He knew she was expecting some side effects, but nothing like this. She had barely waited for him to fully wake up before her hand was stroking him to an erection and sinking down onto him fully. Once he realized what was happening, he helped her to her first orgasm of the day. Jade was satisfied for a little while after, but it came back with a vengeance.</p><p>She could barely keep her hands off of him after that, and the dirty things she was saying to him were enough to make him blush. She was trying to push away the temptations, but her body was craving every inch of him. Her lips were on his neck for the third time that morning as he tried to get dressed. He had yet to realize just how hot and bothered she really was. He let out a low chuckle as she left open mouthed kisses on his skin. Her hands rapidly fiddled with his belt that he had just put on, but he stopped her.</p><p>“Darling, not now. The rest of the crew is waiting for us. At least wait until after breakfast.” He said, pushing her hands away.</p><p>Max was always down for multiple rounds, but even this was a little much for him.</p><p>“Max, please,” Jade whined; “I can’t wait that long.”</p><p>He was stunned to hear the pure desperation in her voice. He looked back at her, pulling away a little in shock. She kissed him hard, hoping he’d change his mind. He pulled back just enough to get a word in.</p><p>“Captain, hang-” He said, interrupted when she kissed him again. </p><p>“Please, Max, just fuck me. It can be quick, I’ve never needed you this bad I-” She begged, almost on the brink of tears.</p><p>“Jade, darling. Stop.” He said sternly, a bit rattled at her behavior. </p><p>She stopped, but she kept her hips pressed against him. She had never fallen apart like this, there was no way she was going to make it until tomorrow. At the way she was feeling now, her and Max would have to stay on the ship and fuck the day away.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I just can’t-”</p><p>“It’s the drugs. Remember? You said that Dr. Welles informed you it was normal,” He reminded her; “Just make it through breakfast, and then I’ll take care of you before you head out to Stellar Bay.”</p><p>The Captain’s face drained. Oh, no. She forgot that she had promised to take Parvati and Felix to Stellar Bay today. She was going to make one last attempt to try to get Max to satisfy her long enough before the next wave came. </p><p>“Please, baby. You know how good you make me feel. I’ll just do it myself if you don’t.” She said, almost as a threat.</p><p>Max hated it when she relieved her own sexual needs. As long as he was around, he wanted to do it. He ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek.</p><p>“Is that going to help you?” He asked, knowing good and well that it wouldn’t.</p><p>“No.” She sneered.</p><p>“Good. Then I suppose you won’t need to.” He replied, taking her hand.</p><p>He almost felt sympathetic at the way her lip quivered in frustration. He had never seen her like this. He saw the opportunity to have a little fun with her, and torture her while he was at it. He knew she was struggling, and he didn’t want to leave her hanging, but he was curious to see just how long she could handle it. Realistically though, they couldn’t just have sex all day, and she knew that. He led her into the kitchen, ignoring the way she squirmed and tried to walk with her legs tightly pressed together.<br/>Everyone was seated at the table already, Felix and Ellie had already started to dig into their breakfast. Parvati sheepishly blushed once the Captain and Max took their usual seats.</p><p>“We tried to make him wait.” She said, referring to Felix who was stuffing his face. </p><p>He looked up with a grin, but continued eating. Max gave a low chuckle, the deep, seductive kind that made her reel.</p><p>“Not a problem at all. Although, I’ll remind you all that good things come to those who wait.” Max said, squeezing her thigh under the table. </p><p>Everyone gave confused looks to one another, except for the Captain, who was fighting the urge not to completely leap over into his lap and ride him in front of everyone. It was a thought that had never before crossed her mind, but it seemed that she was thinking all kinds of bad thoughts today. Jade exhaled slowly and under her breath, rubbing her thighs together to create even the smallest amount of friction. </p><p>Just get through breakfast. Just twenty minutes. She could do it as long as she didn’t think about it...which was much easier said than done. Everyone else started consuming their own breakfasts, making small talk and laughing over something funny that had happened the night before. The Captain was shifting in her seat, unable to sit still at all. No one seemed to notice except for the vicar, who was aware of everything that was happening to his distressed girlfriend sitting to his immediate left. </p><p>She watched his every move. The way his veins were prevalent in his forearms, and the way his biceps were bulging through the rather tight dark shirt he was wearing. Somehow (and to the Captain’s approval) she and Max were the only ones on their side of the table. She tried everything to keep herself occupied. She twirled her blonde hair around her finger, she tapped the rhythm to her favorite Earth song with her feet, and she even tried to remember how many freckles she had on her face.<br/>She couldn’t take it anymore. She excused herself and went to stand, but he caught her wrist.</p><p>“Captain, you need to eat before you leave. You have a long day ahead of you.” Max advised, hiding his smirk.</p><p>She was sure that the look he gave him could’ve burned a hole straight through him. She cleared her throat, noting that the aching between her legs was growing by the second.</p><p>“I’ll only be a minute or two,” Jade insisted; “I need to, um...check that the engine isn’t overheating. We’ve been running the ship hard the last few days.”</p><p>Parvati piped up, much to her dissatisfaction.</p><p>“Oh, I checked this morning, Cap! She’s running in tip top shape!” Parvati proudly announced. </p><p>Jade bit the inside of her cheek. Damn Parvati and her tendency to be an overachiever. Jade sat down once again, feeling as if she might cry if she didn’t get some relief soon. The crew continued to talk, Jade contributing every few minutes to try and seem normal. Suddenly, she felt a warmth traveling up her leg. She recognized it as Max’s hand, and she felt a spark of excitement. She didn’t even care that they were sitting at the table with every crew member. She needed something now.</p><p>He had his hand craned at a weird angle to conceal from everyone what he was doing. He kept his eyes on Nyoka, who was speaking about one of her hunting stories from long ago. He snuck his hand past Jade’s loose shorts, pushing her panties enough to the side where he could maneuver properly. He rubbed her clit in firm circles abruptly, Jade’s leg spazzing upwards and her knee smacking the bottom of the table. All eyes were trained on her now, Max’s hand stopped so she could cover for herself.</p><p>“You good, boss?” Felix asked, whose plate was completely cleared now.</p><p>Jade offered her signature smile, rotating her hips nonchalantly into Max’s hand. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good. Just a twitch.” She explained. </p><p>Everyone went back to speaking, Jade was hoping that no one would notice her red-hot cheeks. He plunged a finger into her, and then another. She had to put her hand over her mouth to stop from completely crying out. He stroked her walls before inserting another finger, Jade letting out a moan that she covered up as a cough. He pumped his fingers slowly, considering if he went any faster then he’d expose what he was doing, His fingers curled and massaged her inner walls, feeling how she was coated with slickness. </p><p>He felt her legs tighten around his hand, her breathing becoming deep as she grinded her hips down onto his fingers. Just as she was starting to feel her release coming on, he withdrew his fingers. She let out a huff under her breath at the sudden loss of contact. Her head turning in his direction. His expression was unchanged, his eyes still on Nyoka. </p><p>She watched in a bit of horror and amazement when Max, without hesitation, put his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. She knew he had obviously done that on purpose. He was going to drag this out as long as he could. She wouldn’t even have time to finish this, because she had told Felix and Parvati that they’d leave right after breakfast. </p><p>Everyone was finished now, everyone standing up and loading their plates into the sink. She hissed in Max’s ear.</p><p>“I will kill you.” She said, obviously kidding but her tone not any less serious.</p><p>“Then who’s going to solve your little problem, J?” He asked, knowing he had her caught in his web; “I’ll be here when you get back, Captain.”</p><p>She got up, marching away from the table and down to the cargo bay. The sooner they got back, the better. Usually, Captain Jade would’ve loved a fun day in Stellar Bay, but it was proving difficult with her current predicament. Parvati and Felix dragged her all over Stellar Bay, going to every shop, bar, vending machine, you name it. All she could think about was Max and the way he had ruthlessly teased her at the table. She was SO going to get him back for this. </p><p>Jade had been having hot flashes all day as she tried to fight her growing arousal. There were several times that she was tempted to dash away for a minute and just rub one out in a bathroom stall, but she remembered Max and how he was right after all. She wouldn’t be able to satisfy herself enough. <br/>After six long hours in Stellar Bay, they were finally ready to go back to the ship. Jade booked it there, Parvati and Felix too stoked with their new purchases to notice her urgency. She had one thing in mind as she walked back.</p><p>Max better be waiting for her.</p><p>She opened the airlock, and closed it, ignoring ADA’s usual greeting. Jade let her bright blonde hair down from its ponytail, taking off her armor to leave her in her tank top and shorts. She bid Felix and Parvati goodnight, trying not to completely sprint to her room.</p><p>She did make a mad dash once she shoved all her stuff into a locker, bolting into her room. Much to her annoyance, Max wasn’t there. She didn’t care anymore. She was doing it with or without him. She didn’t care if she had to masturbate fifty times throughout the night. She was doing it until her drive was back to normal the next morning.</p><p>She unzipped her shorts, and went to close the door that would lock once it was shut. A hand stopped it before it could. Max pried the door open, a fire in his eyes. He saw Jade with her shorts undone and her sitting on her desk with her legs spread apart.</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” He growled.</p><p>“Watch me.” Jade spat at him, reaching into her shorts to finish what he had started. </p><p>She was pissed that he had made her wait all day, and even more upset that she wasn’t even sure if things would be back to normal after this round. Her fingers had just barely touched herself when he stormed over to his lover, grabbing her wrist. </p><p>“You know I hate it.” He warned, refusing her access. </p><p>She threw her head back and groaned. She was beyond frustrated.</p><p>“Max. If you don’t do it, then I swear I’ll go ask Felix.” She hissed.</p><p>His cheeks turned an angry shade of red. He knew she wasn’t being serious, but the thought alone was enough to rile him up. With that, he ripped her shorts off along with her panties, checking that the door did close after he entered. He almost laughed at how she eagerly shifted towards the edge of the desk so he could have a better angle.<br/>He wrapped her legs around his waist. He unbuckled and pushed his own pants down, wasting no time lining himself up and slamming into her. <br/>Jade cried out, her entire body was on fire from finally getting what it had longed for all day. He pulled out and pounded back into her over and over at a hard, fast pace. He hit her g-spot perfectly each time, her moans and shrieks of delight letting him know that he was fulfilling her needs. </p><p>“You’re such a good girl,” He praised; “Almost waiting on me like you were told.”</p><p>He continued his hard thrusts, his hips never stopping. He left kisses on her neck as she continued to moan out for him. His name fell so beautifully from her lips that he sped up even more.</p><p>“You feel so good, Max.” She breathed out.</p><p>He bit at the skin of the tops of her breasts, sucking a hickey as he worked her towards her orgasm. Her eyelashes fluttered each time he slammed back into her, and he kept his same pace when her legs tightened around him. He thrusted a few more times when Jade let out a pitchy gasp, alerting him that she had finished. He came in her, filling her completely with everything he had.<br/>She took deep breaths to regain her normal breathing, her head falling on his shoulders. He pulled out of her, knowing they’d have to grab a shower. She peppered him with kisses, pushing his graying hair from his eyes. </p><p>“You never fail me, Vicar.” Jade proclaimed.</p><p>He beamed at that, knowing this was not the last time this would happen that evening.</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>